Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Tiarella cordifolia cultivar Running Tiger.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tiarella plant, botanically known as Tiarella cordifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Running Tigerxe2x80x99.
The new Tiarella is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Tiarella cultivars having interesting leaf shape and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Tiarella was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., from seedling progeny from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1999, of the Tiarella cordifolia cultivar Butterfly Wings, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,629, as the female, or seed, parent with the Tiarella cordifolia cultivar Lace Carpet, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Tiarella was selected by the Inventor in May, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable leaf shape and coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tiarella by cuttings in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., since May, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Tiarella are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Running Tiger has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Running Tigerxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Running Tigerxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Full and densely foliated; mounded plant habit.
2. Vigorous growth habit.
3. Palmately lobed green-colored leaves with dark purple markings.
4. Numerous showy white-colored flowers arranged on dense racemes.
5. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Tiarella can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Butterfly Wings. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Butterfly Wings in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tiarella were larger and had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Butterfly Wings.
2. Plants of the new Tiarella had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Butterfly Wings.
3. Plants of the new Tiarella had simple leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Butterfly Wings had simple and compound leaves.
4. Plants of the new Tiarella and the cultivar Butterfly Wings differed in leaf markings.
Plants of the new Tiarella can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Lace Carpet. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Lace Carpet in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tiarella were larger and had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Lace Carpet.
2. Plants of the new Tiarella had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Lace Carpet.
3. Plants of the new Tiarella and the cultivar Lace Carpet differed in leaf markings.
4. Lower surfaces of petals of the new Tiarella were white in color whereas lower surfaces of petals of the cultivar Lace Carpet were red purple in color.
5. Plants of the new Tiarella had thicker peduncles than plants of the cultivar Lace Carpet.
Plants of the new Tiarella can be compared to plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tiarella were larger and had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver.
2. Plants of the new Tiarella had larger leaves with longer petioles than plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver.
3. Plants of the new Tiarella and the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver differed in leaf markings.
4. Lower surfaces of petals of the new Tiarella were white in color whereas lower surfaces of petals of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver were red purple in color.
5. Inflorescences of plants of the new Tiarella were not branched whereas inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver were branched.
Plants of the new Tiarella can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Tiarella were more deeply lobed than leaves of plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe.
2. Lower surfaces of petals of the new Tiarella were white in color whereas lower surfaces of petals of the cultivar Tiger Stripe were red purple in color.
3. Plants of the new Tiarella had green-colored peduncles whereas plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe had reddish green-colored peduncles.